Soybeans (Glycine max L. Merr.) are a major cash crop and investment commodity in North America and elsewhere. Soybean oil is one of the most widely used edible oils, and soybeans are used worldwide both in animal feed and in human food production. Additionally, soybean utilization is expanding to industrial, manufacturing, and pharmaceutical applications. Weed management in soybean fields is important to maximizing yields. A recent development in soybean technology has been the development of herbicide-tolerant soybean varieties. Glyphosate tolerant soybeans were commercially introduced in 1996 and accounted for more than 85% percent of U.S. soybean acreage in 2007.
Some weeds are starting to show increased tolerance to glyphosate. This increased tolerance decreases the effectiveness of glyphosate application and results in lower yields for farmers. As a result there is a need in the art for soybean varieties that are tolerant to other herbicide chemistry.